the vampire and the hero
by necros-the-demon-prince
Summary: eh... first fanfic DONT BE A HATER!


The vampire and the hero

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the land of Ooo and our heroes were out fighting a three-headed fire dragon terrorizing a tree village near their tree fort house. "Damn dude this guy is friken' nuts!" Finn said to Jake who was dodging fire balls the dragon was launching at him "yeah man were the hell did it come from?" Jake asked still dodging the fire balls "I have no clue but it's fucking tough I'll give it that" Finn said as he dodged the dragon's mighty tail as it swept across the ground attempting to knock him to the ground "FINN!" Jake yelled "YEAH?" Finn asked "what if I throw you at it and do what you do best to it" Jake said to Finn "you got it shanobro!" but before they could execute their plan the dragon suddenly stopped it's rampage and Finn and Jake just looked at each other wondering 'what the hell?' but before say it they were enveloped in a wave of blood.

Chapter 2

When the blood stopped gushing from the dragon Finn and Jake only had one thing to say "HOLY SHIT!" they said at the same time "d-did we d-do that?" Jake stuttered but before Finn could answer they here an all too familiar voice "of course not you dumb butt" as Finn wiped the blood from his face and saw it was Marceline the vampire queen "MARCELINE!" Finn yelled in amazement and relief "of course it's me who'd you think it was?" Marceline asked cleaning the blood from her ax-bass "I don't know and don't care I'm just glad to see you" Finn said "I'm glad to see you to" Marceline said as she flies to Finn "how have you-" but before he could finish his sentence Marceline pulled Finn in by the waist and kissed him Finn, still in shock from what's going on could only pull her closer to him, Jake who was still standing there could only watch in shock, awe and horror. Still standing there making out Marceline pulled away slightly and whispered in Finn's ear and said "if you come with me you'll get mare then a kiss" Finn couldn't help but blush at what she had just said "uhhhhh" was all that came out of Finn's mouth "I'm just…umm… gonna… go back home" Jake said slowly backing away from what just happened all Finn could do was nod to his friend who was still backing away in shock.

Chapter 3

"uhhhhmm what wa-"said but getting interrupted by the look in Marceline's eye's they were full of lust and want "so um where to?" Finn asked wondering 'what the hell just happened' Marceline could only give him a devious look and say "my place" which only makes him blush even more "okay" was all he could say.

As they arrived at Marceline's home Finn stopped at the front door and asked "what is it that were gonna do?" Marceline smirked and said "you'll see" and with that being said they walked in and went up the ladder to Marceline's room that was lit with nothing but candles(because she's a vampire). Marceline threw Finn on her bed and they began to kiss passionately Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and put it at the button of her pants "take it off Finny boy" Marceline said and without hesitation he un-buttoned and un-zipped her jeans and slowly pulled them off "your turn" Marceline said in Finn's ear and with that she ripped his blue shorts off but Finn knew where it was going so he took his and hers shirt's off to reveille she had no bra on "why no bra marce?" he blushed at what her answer was "I did it just for you" she said sexily in his ear "well then… thank you" he said as he started to massage her, she let out a small moan after three minutes of it he stopped and she let out a small whimper "oh don't worry I'm not done just yet" he said then he flipped her on her back and pulled his and her underwear off "slay my dragon hero" and with what Marceline said he put himself in her moving in and out slowly at first but then a little faster then harder until he came then he rolled over on his back still panting and looks over at Marceline and they slowly fall asleep.

Chapter 5

By now they've been sleeping for well over four hours and Jake who was at his and Finn's house started to get worried "man where in the fuck is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him" Jake said with worry in his voice "BMO!" Jake yelled for BMO their sentient gaming console "what?" BMO asked "I'm gonna go check on Finn he's been at Marceline's house for hours be back in a little bit" Jake said as he walked out the door "oh, and be nice to your brother neptr understand?" Jake said to BMO "ok ok" BMO said obviously annoyed. As Jake arrived he was worried what he would find. Marceline and Finn still sleeping from their 'special' night were scared shit-less when they heard Jake pounding on the door like a mad man Finn sighed and said "come on dude I mean really we were sleeping and now he just has to bug us?" "let's go see what that dumb-ass wants" Marceline said obviously pissed off "yeah we might as well, lets get decent" Finn said putting on his pants "alright" Marceline said putting her panties and shirt back on. As they reached the door they see Jake standing there when Jake see's them in their state his jaw literally hits the ground


End file.
